


Wardrobe Malfunction

by swedish_furniture



Series: Lust Actually [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to party like we're Janet Jackson," Gabriel says.</p><p>"Didn't she actually manage to keep most of her clothes on?" Crowley asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunction

Gabriel watches the game every year.

Sometimes, he doesn't even know who's playing- but it doesn't matter, because watching the Super Bowl is just an excuse to snap up an obscene amount of unhealthy snack foods, sit on his ass, and watch people hit other people.

(Not that he generally  _needs_  an excuse, but sometimes, it's nice to have  _justified_  debauchery.)

Crowley's personal opinion is that, while violence is most  _definitely_ of the good- and by 'good', he means ' _demonic_  good'- football is  _uncultured_  violence, lacking the finesse of anything he could dream up.

Crowley gets Gabe's text at eight o'clock, just as he's finishing up a deal with a neurosurgeon.  

(The man wants to be rich, doesn't know how to kiss properly, and is currently treating Crowley like he's one of the man's blow-up doll girlfriends.  Crowley is going to  _enjoy_  ripping him apart in ten years.)

He feels his Blackberry vibrate in his pocket, and he read the text over the neurosurgeon's shoulder, as the man attempts to choke him with his tongue.

 _'ned u now'_ _,_ which, in Gabriel-text-language, means- "I need you here,  _now_."

"Pleasure doing business with you." he tells the man, as he pulls away, pulls out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.  "Even if you  _do_  kiss like a particularly aggressive trout."

(And then he's gone, walking through the shadows, and before the handsy doctor can even let out an affronted yelp, he's standing back in front of his villa.)

He snaps his fingers to unlock the door- winces because Gabriel's rubbing off on him- and walks in.

Stops.  

Blinks.

Raises an eyebrow.

Blinks again.

"Cupcake!  You made it in time for kickoff!"

Gabriel's lounged out in the foyer, feet up on a couch, with an obscenely large television taking up most of the hallway.

(There are two  _incredibly_ attractive women feeding him grapes, as if football wasn't  _already_  enough like a gladiator battle.)

Crowley glares at him.

"Darling, I thought we were agreed that I wasn't going to watch this  _barbaric-"_

Gabriel cuts him off, by snapping up another girl to fawn over Crowley.  "I know what we  _said_ , but, dude, this is the  _Super Bowl_!  I hear New York is going to have a  _parade_ if the Giants win!"

Crowley doesn't particularly  _care_  what kind of festivities are going to happen, doesn't  _care_ who wins or loses, but the girl is doing something  _very_  interesting with his ear right now, and her purple shirt is riding up  _just_  so, and-

"Why purple, angel?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow.  "Come again, Cupcake?"

"Why is everything this blinding shade of... _purple_?"

"Oh,  _that_."  Gabe waves a hand at one of the girls, and she comes over with a plate of hot wings.  "See, both teams have blue and red, and if you mix it together, you get-"

" _Purple_." Crowley finishes, though with quite a bit of difficulty, because now, the girl's on her knees in front of him, and that's a distraction only topped by  _Gabriel_  on his knees in front of him.

He's still not happy about being called for something as trivial and mundane as  _football_ , but it looks like Gabe has a rather promising orgy in the works, so maybe Crowley will forgive him this one time, as long as he doesn't bring the goat back into the picture, because  _last_  orgy, they'd all agreed that the goat was a bit overrated.

(Still, Crowley makes a mental note, if Gabriel ever does anything like this ever again, he'll personally ensure that the angel's hot wings are deep-fried in holy oil.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for last year's Super Bowl, so the team colors are completely different than the team colors this year. Also, when I posted this on FF.net, I got a comment from someone who had no idea what a Super Bowl was, so.
> 
> It's a football game. It is THE football game. There are parties in it's honor, and I go for the food and the commercials and Beyonce at the halftime show, I swear.
> 
> Go Ravens.


End file.
